


The Trance

by PattRose



Category: The Sentinel
Genre: Episode: s03e13 The Trance, Gen, Sentinel Bingo Card
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-18
Updated: 2018-02-18
Packaged: 2019-03-21 00:03:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13728819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: I wanted to do something different with The Trance.  So I put what I think Jim and Simon would say holding up their guns.Sentinel BingoPrompt: The Trance





	The Trance

**What I think the guys should be saying while holding their guns on someone.**

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/The%20Trance_edited-2_zpsrfiroknl.png.html)


End file.
